


a perfect boyfriend won’t just come through the door

by dreameh



Series: velvet/dsmp brainrot [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And what are those, CATBOY VELVET, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, IT TOOK ALL LY WILLPOWER TO NOT GO, M/M, Meet-Cute, THIS ONES FOR YOU VELVETS BAKERY DISCORD, YALL HAVE CORRUPTED ME, You don’t have all the facts, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Red is a useless gay who wants to be loved, Ant is a boy who’s in the right place in the right time and just happens to be Red’s exact type.
Relationships: Antfrost & VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: velvet/dsmp brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156583
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	a perfect boyfriend won’t just come through the door

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Oliver on the Discord thank you so much for the idea 💖💖  
> 
> 
> THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE REDVELVET’S BAKERY DISCORD I LOVE YOU GUYS AO MUCH!!
> 
> Link to the discord will be at the end

Red had been working at the coffee shop for little over a year and a half. It was just a job to help make ends meet before he could look for a better job when he started college, although, he doubted that many places would be interested in hiring him with his college schedule, so he was glad that the coffee shop was nice. The shop itself had a nice simple aesthetic, it was mainly a monochrome colour scheme with potted plants absolutely everywhere. There was a small shelf by the counter which had a few books the owner had picked up from an op-shop and other books that customers had brought in and left in the care of the shop. 

His coworkers were nice and his boss wasn’t scummy and she gave him good hours so he really wasn’t complaining at all. The coffee shop wasn’t so popular that it was busy even outside of rush times, but it was still busy enough so that shifts didn’t drag on out of boredom. His coworkers all found out that he wasn’t straight at one of their crew meetings when one of the only other male workers tried to hook him up with one of the girls who he had been getting along with, Talia. He’d awkwardly commented that he was gay and then absolutely lost his shit when she told them she was aroace. “Why do people think that friendly conversation is flirting? This always happens though, us alphabet army soldiers always seem to gravitate towards each other.” She’d laughed through saying that after they’d both come out to their coworkers and that had relieved any tension in the air from the unexpected coming outs of the two.

On this particular day it was Red and Talia working together. He was running the register and she was making drinks. It was quiet, which was helpful, and he was making playful banter with Talia while watching in case any customers left so he could wipe down the tables. 

“Okay, so you already know what my type is, y’know aesthetically, but what would you say your type is?” Red blinked at the question. He knew it would’ve come up with the girl sooner or later, but that didn’t mean it was any less of a surprising question. “I mean, guys who are conventionally attractive are, of course, attractive to me, but I prefer someone who’s cute in a dorky way. You know that I’m a bit of a nerd who still dabbles in Minecraft, so I wouldn’t mind being with someone who’s also a nerd, because oh my god imagine building an adorable home together in Minecraft or having a Minecraft date.” Talia couldn’t hide her smile as he began to ramble, “Sorry. Uh, he’d have to like Woodrow and a big decider would be if Woodrow likes him as well. It’d be great if he was a bit extra like me so he wouldn’t get embarrassed when I relentlessly flirt with him, because let’s face it, you’ve seen how flustered our straight coworkers have been because of me in the past, I’ll be worse with my actual boyfriend.” 

He paused as the bell on the door rang, the customer was a regular who normally came in before going to work. She got the same thing every time so rather than him taking her order, he recited her regular order and if she did happen to want anything different she’d let him know. She didn’t, so Talia got to making her drink while Red put the payment through. Once the payment was done, he continued talking to his coworker, leaning his back against the bench and trusting himself to listen out for the bell on the door in case anyone else came in. 

“He’d definitely have to get along with my family and my friends, oh and he’d also have to get the tick of approval of my token aroace friend who is judgemental of everyone but is too anti-confrontational to mention it to anyone except me.” Talia snickered quietly at how he’d described her, handing the hot drink to their regular who thanked them, even though it went unheard by Red who was caught up in his own mind, “I’d like him to be cuddly, he’d also need to have a good sense of humour because you know how my jokes can get, and he’d also definitely need to be able to make me smile, which isn’t that hard.” He got into his listing a bit too passionately and missed the bell ringing, he wasn’t looking at Talia to see how her eyes had flicked to the door and smirked at the person who had entered. “I just want a boyfriend Talia, help this useless gay out.”

“I think I could help with that.” Red instantly flushed in embarrassment, at the fact that this was the voice of someone he’d not heard at all today which meant this was a new customer, who had come in without him hearing the bell on the door, and this new customer had possibly heard him ranting to Talia about his type. At least with their regulars, they didn’t really listen to what the two workers would talk about. 

Talia looked at him with a cheeky grin and he knew that she’d known the whole time. “I- what.“ Red turned around a bit slower than how he probably should’ve and came face to face with a boy who was absolutely adorable. He was smiling shyly at Red with cheeks which were slightly flushed and the barista was left speechless. “What can I get you?” He stuttered out, still incredibly flustered by how bold he was.

“An iced chocolate, and a moment of your time to myself?” He asked, very, very boldly. Red felt threatened, he was the bold one, he can’t be beaten by this guy, no matter how he realised that he was exactly his type. 

“Woah there partner, I can only do the first one, after all, I can’t go on a romantic first date unless I know your name, Mr Handsome.” The customer/potential love interest blushed at how the turns had tabled and how Red was now the one who was being more bold. 

“I- it’s Ant. My name, that is.” He stammered. Red smiled, half an amused smirk, the other half just being a genuine smile at how cute Ant was. He half glanced over to Talia who was making his drink, writing something on the cup. “Nice to meet you Ant, your name just makes you cuter. But, against my own wishes, I’m afraid I cannot step out to give you any of my time, our rush is about to soon and our coworker hasn’t come in to support us yet. Unless you are willing to come back in an hour and a half when I finish, you’ll have to wait for another time.” He finished with a disappointed sigh.

Ant smiled at him regardless of his own obvious disappointment. He pulled out a card to pay and Red smirked cheekily at him. “I’ve got it covered, cutie. Just enjoy your drink, and make sure you come back, I’d love to see you again.” Ant took two steps to the side and watched Red with a slight smile on his face. Red watched him back, making him blush from his intense stare, until a customer came in and he had to look at the customer and put his retail persona back on. 

“Hey Red!” Talia called for his attention while he was putting through the payment. He looked over and she held up an iced drink, Ant’s iced chocolate, and on the clear cup were written a set of familiar digits. His number. He gaped at her in surprise and nearly choked on air when she said to Ant, “Call him.” Ant took the drink with a shy smile directed at Red and as he turned to leave, he pulled a phone out of his pocket, typed something and turned his head to smile once more as Red’s phone buzzed in his pocket, then he was gone. 

“Was I right in thinking he’s  exactly your type?” Talia asked. Red gaped at her, completely speechless. This was the moment their late coworker chose to burst though the door, only seconds before the clock ticked over to her shift start time. “You have got to be kidding me.” Red ran out of the store while Olivia hastily put her apron on and rushed out to stand with Talia, looking at the girl inquisitively when she saw her watching Red run out without trying to stop him. “If you’d been here two minutes earlier-“ the door closed and Ant was nowhere to be seen. Red pulled out his phone to check the message from the new number.

** Unknown Number **

hey it’s Ant

want to go on a date?

xx

He burst back into the store and put his head down on the bench. “I want to commit arson.” Talia tapped his head sympathetically as he grumbled and Olivia looked apologetic. So she should. “He actually wants to go on a date. I’m-“ he trailed off with a bunch on unintelligible words. 

Ant came in an hour later when Red had finished, which had made Red smile. They sat down at one of the tables with a drink each and talked for a little while, planning out their proper date and getting to know each other’s interests. Ant was just as much of a nerd as Red was, which had made the eighteen year old positively beam. Ant was only a year older than him and had loved the same iconic fiction books he had, but his childhood was moulded particularly by the Warriors books and he still loved them even years on. That was possibly the cutest thing he could’ve told Red. 

At one point while he was looking over at Talia who was watching them with an amused and knowing look, Red offhandedly mentioned Minecraft and when Ant went silent, he shot Talia a panicked look, this was it, he hated Minecraft, he was going to make fun of him for liking Minecraft still, he would be disinterested in him now. Red slowly turned back, only to see Ant’s eyes glittering with excitement. 

“We need to play together.” Was all he’d said and Red grinned at him. They then exchanged discord ids for convenience, along with their social media usernames, the one they knew they’d use the most being snapchat. They talked about their pets for a while after that and Red had positively fallen in love with Floof from photos of her alone. Ant had cooed about how cute Woodrow was which gave him amazing vibes about the potential future of their relationship. 

When he’d gotten home, forgetting that his mum was home, he screamed out of sheer happiness and when Woodrow came bolting through the house for him, his mum’s yelling at him to be quiet followed soon after and he couldn’t help but laugh. Seeing his dog gave him an idea and that idea had him sending his second text after the ‘got home safely’ he’d sent as he put his key into the front door of his house. 

** Red  ** 🍰

after we have our first date, if we decide we want to continue going on dates, we should have something we do as like a regular date, say, maybe volunteering at an animal shelter?

idk idk it’s probably a weird suggestion but it’s a cute idea-

** Ant  ** 🐱

oh my lord-

yes!

imagine if we went to the shelter and found a fur baby to call our child

** Red  ** 🍰

PLEASDGHSGS YOURE SO CUTE

...

but you’re so right

tell me what it’s like to have such a sexy brain

** Ant  ** 🐱

RED PLEASE

IM EMBARRASSINGLY RED FACED

** Red  ** 🍰

Love ya love ya  😘😘

What he got in response was a Snapchat selfie of Ant who was, in fact, severely red faced. Red sent back a photo of him with Woodrow sitting on his lap, looking confused as to what his owner was so excited about but still having the spirit. He got a ‘I love he  😍😍 ’ in response and when Red asked for which ‘he’ Ant was talking about, he got a photo of Floof in return, distracting him successfully. 

A few days later, they had their first official date. They decided on something that wouldn’t be too overboard and of course one of the first things their minds went to was an arcade, so they showed up and looked around at what games the arcade had before they decided how much they wanted to spend. They spent some money playing games against each other and spent even more money trying to get plushies from the claw machines. Ant was better at Red with the racing games even though Red was competitive as hell and tried to sabotage him. Red was strangely good at the piano tiles arcade version, playing the game over and over again to get as many tickets as he could and beating his own high score nearly every time. Ant didn’t even bother with trying to beat his date at that game and instead laughed at himself for failing so significantly on the crossy road game. That had Red a little bit distracted and he lost his groove. 

One of the claw machines Red spent an embarrassing amount of money on was one with Minecraft plushies in it. He was trying to get Ant an ocelot plushie after the older boy had told him it was cute. 10 minutes and maybe $25 worth of credits later, the claw finally got a good grip on the plushie and he nearly cried as it dropped into the chute. He picked it up and turned to see where Ant had gone to give the boy the plush, only to see him standing in front of a claw machine with pudgy little cat plushies which were in all sorts of colours, trying to get the one in the only colour which he didn’t already have sitting at his feet. Red felt a little embarrassed that he spent so much time trying to get one plushie for Ant only to find that he’s pretty good at claw machines and had got a bunch himself. 

Once he got the last one, he turned to look at Red with a bright smile. “For you.” Red spoke before he could regret anything, thrusting the ocelot plushie towards Ant who smiled even brighter, if possible, and picked up the few extra pudgy cat plushies, giving them to Red with a shy “For you.” in return. Red smiled very fondly at Ant, who was clutching approximately seven cat plushies close to him, including the ocelot. “I think it’s time to get in the photobooth and take some photos as a memento of our first date outside of these plushies, then we can claim some prizes.” Red commented casually, as if he hadn’t just started to drag Ant towards the photobooth he’d mentioned before the older could even react. They paid for the photobooth, enough so they could get an extra copy of whatever photos they took and squished together on the tiny bench, pulling the curtain across. 

The first photo was a nice one, they were just smiling at the camera, sitting almost impossibly close. Just from their smiles, anyone could see their personalities, Red was a bit wild, very outgoing and an absolute joy to be around, Ant was shy, but loving and mischievous. The next one they were making faces at each other and Red was a little blurry because of how much he’d been moving, in the third they were laughing at each other and anyone could see the joy in their faces. In the fourth and final photo, Ant had grabbed Red’s face and leaned across the already tiny gap and kissed Red, who positively melted. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t even ask you-“

Red wasn’t interested in the apology, if he wasn’t okay with the kiss, he would’ve left, instead he was just looking at the editing screen for the photos and he instantly clicked on the kissing photo and added a heart sticker to it. Ant noticed this and he smiled softly, realising that was the validation he really needed from Red for that kiss. They didn’t add any more stickers, a small discussion leading them to decide that it just didn’t need anything other than the heart sticker, and Ant waited for the photo strips to print while Red zoomed towards the prizes to get a proper look at what was available. Noticing his date was still busy, he asked the worker to quickly get him two of a certain prize and hid it in his pocket just as Ant walked up, looking at the photo strips with a soft smile, handing the other one to Red.

“We’ve got about 2000 tickets to waste.” Red informed Ant who looked up at the more expensive prizes then down at the cheaper ones and hummed “Let’s make some atrocious spending decisions.” He clapped his hands together and Red laughed out loud. “I sort of want to get... 20 bouncy balls.”

“No, why-“ Ant couldn’t help but laugh at Red’s random suggestion. 

“Just,” he paused and narrowed his eyes, thinking, “Because... balls.” They look at each other and laugh at the hilarity of the exchange. It’s ridiculous and a little stupid but it was very much them. Ant looked up and blushed before grabbing Red’s wrist and pulling him to the side. “People are waiting.” He mumbled to Red, who was smiling at Ant and looking ridiculously adorable.

“Why don’t we save up and get something bigger next time?” Red then suggested after looking back at the prizes. He held Ant’s hand and led him out of the arcade. They stopped in the middle of a path which wasn’t crowded and when Ant looked at Red inquisitively, he pulled something out of his pants pocket and got on one knee.

It was a shitty plastic ring that had the exact same style as the equally shitty plastic tiaras kids wore. The one in his hand was one with a red heart and the one still in his pocket had a blue heart. “Ant, we’ve only known each other for four days and,” he whipped out his phone and checked the time in what seemed like record time before opening his mouth and closing it, pulling his phone back out, “I should’ve actually looked at it whoops, uh, three hours, 12 minutes, yet it feels like I’ve known you my whole life. We have a connection, a bond, one could say. I would like to know if you would do me the honour of being my boyfriend?” Ant’s face was bright red and he was laughing. 

“Of course, you doofus.” Red slipped the ring on Ant’s finger and of course because it was designed for literal children it got halfway down his finger before getting stuck and he let out a bark of laughter at how dumb everything was. He pulled his own ring out and handed it to Ant who was laughing so hard that he nearly dropped the ring. With shaky hands he put the ring on Red’s finger and let out another round of laughter when the other ring also got stuck. It was perfect. How did Red get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> please join us we’re dumbasses but we’re Loving dumbasses https://discord.gg/D6wU78SwHt 
> 
> Actual message to my friend depicting my thought process:  
> ‘I had two drinks tonight and I’m not drunk at all but my brain went brrr and it was like ‘you know you want fics where velvetfrost are main pairing’ and it was also like ‘yeah I do’ so I had a cute idea for something small but my mind instantly went back to maid velvet and I Hatr myself’


End file.
